


Intergalactic... delated scene

by Cirilla9



Category: Ai no Kusabi, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, anakin isn't a very good teacher, just a funny and stupid little fic, the art of piloting the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: An alternate scene of breaking up (If it can be called breaking up after just one sexual encounter.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly advise reading my series first. Without "Intergalactic Trojan War" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6527974/chapters/1493430) it probably won't make much sense.

Obi Wan Kenobi let go of the yoke and stretched.

 

\- I’ve got enough of this, - he said to his padawan. – Will you be ok left alone with piloting?

 

\- Sure, go rest - shrugged Anakin. – I’m better on my own with this anyway. You are more of an obstacle than any help when it comes to flying.

 

The white clad Jedi send him a deprecatory stare but stood up to left the cabin in the hands of his student. Anakin only smiled with all the innocence of a young boy, totally at odds with the snarky comment. Looking at this picture of guileless nobody would suspect him of being capable of doing even remotely evil things.

 

\- Hey, you, come here. You’ll help me, - he gestured to the one of the two clones standing on guard by the doors.

 

Riki, clad in Republic soldier’s armor, stepped forward. The doors swished shut after him as Anakin pressed the command on the controls on the cockpit.

 

\- How did you know it’s me?

 

\- When how to truly see you know, you can look through every disguise, - explained young Jedi, in a mock serious tone, obviously quoting someone. Riki didn’t know who. – Besides, you’re half head lower than the rest of them, - he added in his own voice.

 

\- Very funny, - muttered Riki, pulling off his helmet. He shook his head, letting the wild black tresses spill freely in every direction. - Fuck, you’re cruel for all your peace loving rule and all, you know? How can they breath in that helmet, wearing it all day?

 

\- Better to bear with some suffocating helmet than to get your head shot off by the laser, - concluded Anakin. - There is war, we have to be ready all the time. But enough of that, you wanted to learn how to fly, right? Come, I’ll show you.

 

\- You mean now?

 

\- Yeah, why not?

 

Riki moved hesitantly to take the place Obi Wan had left. Before him was a joystick and way too many buttons and flashing switches. Anakin started to explain to him the functions of the main controls.

 

\- Now try it yourself, - he finished his extremely short instructions.

 

\- What? I don’t know what half of these things are for. There are people on this ship.

 

\- You won’t learn if you don’t try. Just trust your intuition. And easy, I’m here too, I’m holding one of the yokes, see? You won’t crash the ship.

 

Riki put a hand on the main control, took a hold of it. He pushed it forward a little, Anakin mirrored his move, and the ship sped up slightly. When the vessel did what the mongrel wanted and nothing bad happened, Riki felt encouraged. He tried the turning then, first left, then right to go back to the main curse showed on the little screen. Anakin seemed to sense his future movements and did his part accordingly. After a while, Riki came to a conclusion that piloting a spaceship wasn’t so much harder from playing the video games with joysticks and that he really liked it. That was when he saw Anakin let go of his own control stick and was just observing mongrel’s pilotage.

 

Riki’s hand jerked at the realization he was leading the spaceship all alone, and the whole shuttle jumped at his sudden movement, leaning dangerously at one side. Anakin laughed and stabilized the machine. He was totally unconcerned in contrast with Riki’s maddeningly beating heart.

 

The communication device on Anakin’s hand beeped and Obi Wan’s angry voice sounded from it.

 

\- What, on the dark side, are you doing there, Anakin?!

 

\- Sorry, master. I had to omit the unexpected asteroid. Everything’s under control now.

 

The silence that answered him was tell-telling.

 

\- You want to try a barrel roll? – he winked to Riki after the communicator silenced off.

 

\- Oh no. I’ve got enough for today.

 

* * *

 

 

That night Riki crawled into Anakin’s bed. The Jedi grabbed his wrist the moment he touched him. The grip was steel strong but soon relented when Anakin saw Riki’s face looming above him, large black eyes gleaming in the dark.

 

\- What are you doing?

 

The mongrel swallowed, trying to calm his heartbeat sent racing in response to the fight-like move he had not expected. He forced down his slum-born reflexes to lash out at the attacker, willing his other hand, with muscles tense and fist already clenched, to relax.  He didn’t extricate his right hand, letting it stay in a now loose grip, and kneeled awkwardly over the figure on the bed.

 

\- I know how to say thank you, - he rasped.

 

Anakin’s expression was visibly confused even in the darkness of the room so the mongrel decided to clarify.

 

\- You helped me escape, you were teaching me how to fly today, - he started, reaching with his left hand to Anakin’s chest, stroking it through dark material of his tunic. The other man moved slightly underneath him. Riki leaned down and breathed across his mouth. – I can repay you.

 

\- Don’t. I didn’t do it to- You don’t have to-

 

Riki’s fingers found the hardening nipple and pinched it, perhaps a little too hard. Anakin gasped. Still he made no move to push Riki off, his protest were just verbal.

 

\- But I _need_ to. It’s how it works. There is nothing for free. You did things for me, so now you can have my body.

 

\- No. You don’t have to pay me like that. You don’t have to pay me at all.

 

Anger flashed in those dark eyes above him, they resembled molten onyx now.

 

\- I hate being in someone’s debt, owe somebody a favor. – Riki was vaguely aware of his fingers digging a little too deep in the flesh before him, fingernails possibly leaving marks. - It makes you dependent on them, being in their power.

 

\- But not like _that_. It’s wrong.

 

\- Why? Because your Order says so? You didn’t strike me as a type who gives a fuck about the rules.

 

Riki’s massage on his chest was becoming increasingly erotic, even if harsh, hands kneading just the right places to make one aroused. Anakin fought to keep his mind, and voice, steady.

 

\- I don’t want to use you. If you feel like you owe me something me having sex with you now will be taking advantage of you.

 

\- Spare me that idealistic crap, - hissed Riki. – It’s just trading goods. You may have money, ships and position but I have only this, - he took both of Anakin’s arms and pulled his hands to his body, making him touch his waist, - so let me offer this one thing I owe in the universe.

 

Anakin snatched out his hands.

 

\- I don’t want to.

 

\- Really? ‘Cause this tells me otherwise, - Riki moved his hips suggestively, feeling Anakin’s hard-on brushing his thigh.

 

The Jedi grabbed his hips and for a moment Riki thought that he win until Anakin shoved him off to the side of the bed.

 

\- Stop this, - he said angrily.

 

Riki casted him  a glance.

 

\- You weren’t so loathsome toward it back on Amoi.

 

\- That one time was a mistake. It can’t be repeated.

 

\- A mistake? Nice to know your opi-

 

\- Don’t get me wrong. You were gorgeous, trust me, and you’re a very attractive man… but we shouldn’t do it anymore. _I_ shouldn’t do it. It should had never happened and I regret it now. But this regret has nothing to do with you.

 

\- Please, don’t start talking about the need of suppressing Jedi’s feelings now.

 

Anakin smirked.

 

\- That’s what Yoda would say. Or Obi even. And this is also true but I meant… - he became serious again. - I feel so guilty toward Padme. I love her, to the very core of my being. I love her so much that it hurts. When I am away from her I can’t sleep from the worry that something will happen to her. When I’m with her, I keep having nightmares in which she’s dying. I’ll protect her at all costs but how shall I do it if I don’t even know what is threatening her? I only clearly feel there is something, but don’t know what exactly. And now, almost equally, I fear she will not forgive me. Do you know what I’m talking about? Do you understand?

 

Fidelity in Riki’s relationship with Guy consisted of loyalty. There could be occasionally other punks, if it was needed or the best for the gang’s interest or simply one of them wanted to try something new with someone else. But with others it was just sex, with Guy – love full of mutual care.

 

With Iason, his faithfulness was born out of fear… and an unwilling yet addictive conviction that no one else could give him the level of pleasure Iason did.

 

\- No, - he said thus. – But I guess I stood little chance.

 

However Riki was never the one to give up easily, no matter the odds so despite saying this he tried once more. He was about to lift himself up when he found out he cannot make much move. He jerked more forcibly but still with almost no effect.

 

\- What the fuck are you doing to me?! – Anakin wasn’t even looking his way but Riki was sure it was some of his dirty Jedi tricks.

 

\- Just go to sleep, - murmured Anakin, turning his back on the mongrel and closing his eyes.


End file.
